


Untitled Goose Game

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a lovely day and Goose is a horrible, horrible Flerken.-AKA: Goose discovers the Untitled Goose Game and possibly her new purpose in life. Carol and Nick struggle to keep up.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Nick Fury, Chewie | Goose & Carol Danvers, Chewie | Goose & Nick Fury
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Untitled Goose Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstone/gifts).



It was a simple game. 

In it, it was a lovely morning in the village and you were a horrible, horrible goose. 

For some, this game would simply be a distraction: a fun thing to play in-between stressful days at work. For others, it could be a laugh: a generally hilarious way to pass the time. For a small percentage, it could be a calming break from reality, as you weren’t an overworked human for those moments. 

For Goose the cat, it was a life’s mission. 

Nick had bought the game, originally. 

Maria had been giving a lecture about how now, as Fury got older (now that he was back from the blip, and all), he needed to take time out for more de-stressing activities. More fun things, more laughs, more calming breaks. Mostly because if he died, Maria would likely get his job, and no one -- truly, no one at all -- wanted the job less than Agent Maria Hill. 

So instead of saving the universe 24/7, as was his schedule in his exceeding age, Nick was required to take an hour out for... “fun.” 

That’s where the game came in -- a completely silly, completely unserious use of time. For an hour a day, Nick was supposed to pretend to be a silly goose and terrorize an old man’s garden. 

It was fine. It was cute, it had good graphics, and it motivated him just enough to drag the gardener’s rake right into the lake... and then Nick got bored. 

And Nick left the laptop open, with the game fully loaded.

That’s where the trouble began. 

-

Considering the last time her beeper had gone off, half of the universe had died, Carol was understandably panicked when it went off again less than a year after Nick’s return. 

Another Thanos-level incident? Less than a decade since the last one? Less than a year since they’d defeated the original? The odds weren’t likely but Carol wasn’t one to question calls for help. 

Upon arriving, she found an entirely different level of threat. 

Nick’s eyes were wide and terrified. “You couldn’t get here any faster? Did you not see that this was an emergency?” for an emergency, his tone could not have held more complete and utter sass.

“Excuse me for needing to cross the Beta Quadrant to get back here.” Carol’s eyes were already scanning the area, her expression one of focus and her countenance one of high alert. She didn’t see an immediate threat, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t one. Nick was alive to greet her this time upon arrival, that was good at least. “Where’s the threat?”

Nick’s expression turned gravely serious, made entirely of stone. 

“It’s Goose.”

Carol’s mind flashed through a million possibilities. Goose could be sick or dying, she could be dead already, she could be--

“She won’t stop messing with us.” 

Carol blinked. “... Excuse me?”

Nick barreled forward, unperturbed by Carol’s quickly-evolving feelings of exasperation. “You don’t understand, she got a hold of that... that game, and now she won’t stop throwing things into the water, and turning on and off faucets, and stealing my stuff-”

“You called me here. From across the universe. Because you can’t handle Goose?”

Nick’s eyes bugged out. “No one on this planet could handle Goose, you were our last hope.”

Carol laughed. 

This couldn’t be as bad as Nick was making it out to be.

-

It was worse. 

“Goose, please. I just want to leave the kitchen. Just... just give me five minutes and then you can put the sink back on.”

Goose looked at Carol innocently. She lay on her stomach and her tail curled lazily in the air where she was perched on the edge of the sink. 

“Good? Just a little break from all of this, please?” 

Carol made it as far as the bathroom door before the sound of the faucet turning back on stopped her in her tracks.

For one long moment, she simply lets the sink run. For another, she contemplates the full three weeks she’s been staying at Nick’s apartment, every day a new iteration of this. For the third, she lunges back and shuts the sink off in one fluid, dangerous movement. 

Goose licked her paw with a face of pure innocence. Eyes big and sweet. Underneath which lay the soul of the devil. 

“Goose... why?”

-

“Nick... Nick wake up, I’ve got it.”

Carol shook her friend awake from their place within the fortress they'd constructed in the center of the living room. A pillow fort, mixed with experimental metals from shield labs, mixed with the highest order of security cameras and technology. All to keep watch for one certain four-legged friend. 

Fury rose and blinked at the screen. “That... that might just work...”

Carol had just enough time to grin before the entire pillow fort fell on their heads. “Goose, no- !”

-

After hours of letting Goose run lose through Nick’s apartment, dragging everything she could get her paws on into a small closet she seemed to have deemed her lair, Goose was finally finished. Lamps stacked on record collections, scarves wound around summer flip-flops, frying pans sloping off the edges of tea towels. Everything Nick owned, all piled into one room. 

The unofficial end to the game -- every collectible object in the game, all piled into one space, collected by Goose. 

“It’s over.” Fury had a dazed look in his eyes, barely caring that everything in his home was piled into a closet. 

“Finally,” Carol agreed. 

Goose curled up, content, upon her mountain of Nick’s possessions. Queen of her castle, ruler of her kingdom of strange human detritus. Yet, something felt missing. Something felt... incomplete. She happened to open one eye to a narrow slit, perking one ear up as she did but otherwise staying completely still...

Carol’s ship, flown specifically for this trip, sat unattended on the balcony. 

That, Goose decided, would be an especially welcome treasure for her collection. An entire new home to explore, new treasures to collect. 

A new lovely day for which Goose could be a horrible, horrible Flerken.


End file.
